Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying real-time audiovisual content to a user, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to determining a position of a current-playing-position marker on a progress bar and real-time index file generation while the real-time content is being provided to a user.
Description of the Related Art
Today, users often consume audiovisual content on mobile devices. More recently, users have been able to transmit content from a home or host device, such as a set-top box, to their mobile devices. In this way, a user can have a subscription to view various television channels and content at their home—and utilize features of the set-top box, such as digital video recording—and have the ability to access that content remotely.
Content is typically displayed to the user along with a progress bar, which generally displays information about the rate at which the content is presented. A progress bar often includes a current-playing-position marker that moves along the progress bar so that the location of the currently displayed video frame can be seen relative to the entire video. This progress bar can also enable a user to seek to a desired position in the video, which is generally accomplished with the use of an index file that is generated prior to distribution of the content. However, when content is generated and provided to a user in real time, this index file may not be generated or may not be provided along with the content, which can result in an inaccurate position of the current-playing-position marker on the progress bar.